Pretty Little Present
by MinnieBSB
Summary: Olivia has a pretty little present for Elliot's birthday! Not totally smutty, but still M. I hope you enjoy. Love y'all!


**AN: Hello everyone! I was going through my computer and found this. After fixing it up a bit, I decided to post it. Olivia has a pretty little present for Elliot! I will be catching up on everyone's stories shortly and updating my own soon. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my weird imagination.**

April 2nd

She had been waiting for this day for three weeks. Three long, agonizing weeks. Everything was planned out. Readying her sick voice, she grabbed her phone to call her boss.

"Hey Cap, I'm really sorry for the short notice, but I can't come in today. I'm too sick" she said sounding as pitiful as she could. She heard Cragen sigh, so she coughed a few times for good measure. She never called out, so she expected him to be suspicious. Hopefully her acting skills would be good enough to convince him that she was sick.

"Okay, get some rest. Feel better, Liv. Let me know if you need anything".

"Thanks Cap".

She did a little victory dance after she hung up. So far her plan was going well. Now all she had to do was call Alex.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked. He had brought her a coffee and wanted to give it to her before it cooled down.

Munch shrugged and Fin wasn't any help either.

"She's sick" Cragen informed from the doorway of his office. "She just called out".

Elliot sighed and handed the coffee to his Captain. At least someone could enjoy it.

Cragen thanked him and turned to go, but changed his mind. "Oh and happy birthday" he said to the detective.

Elliot nodded and went back to his desk, ready to get his work done. Munch raised his brow at him. None of the other detectives knew when his birthday was (except for Olivia). Elliot had always been very secretive about it. He wasn't a fan of celebrations, so he kept his mouth shut about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olivia and Alex sat in a little cafe eating a light lunch. She needed the counselor's help to make sure everything was perfect.

"So wait, you're telling me that _you_ are actually going to tell Elliot how you feel?" Alex questioned as she stabbed her salad with a fork.

Olivia rolled her eyes at how dramatic Alex was being. "Yes, but I need your help".

"I'll help you with whatever you need, but first you have to tell me why now?"

Olivia shrugged. "Why not now? I mean he's been single for seven months and I can't wait anymore Alex. I can't sit back and wait for him to work up the nerve to ask me out".

Alex couldn't help but smile at her friend. For years Olivia denied having any feelings for her coworker, but he had been married then. Kathy filed for divorce because she was tired of being married but living the life of a single mother. Their hours were brutal and left very little time for family and friends, but Elliot hadn't been willing to give up the job. Now here Olivia was, asking Alex to help her with Elliot's birthday surprise. She had always been a strong and confident woman, but she wanted this night to be really special. Seven months of sitting back and waiting for the person she loves to confess their feelings was agonizing and had to end.

"So how exactly am I helping you?"

Olivia took her time to carefully form her response. She wanted it to be as appropriate as possible.

"I need you to help me find an _outfit_ for tonight" she carefully said, emphasizing the word outfit.

Alex didn't understand why there was an emphasis on the word outfit. "Okay...why was that such a big deal? We can go get you a nice top and-"

"No, Al" Olivia cut in. "I need a _special_ outfit". Olivia winked at Alex to make herself perfectly clear.

"Oh you need lingerie because you want to have sex with Elliot!" Alex said loudly, finally catching on.

Olivia's jaw dropped. Everyone in the restaurant looked directly at her. She quickly grabbed her purse and threw some money on the table before yanking Alex out of her seat and out the door.

"Well, I can never go there again".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Any plans tonight, birthday boy?" Fin questioned as he handed Elliot his Chinese food. Elliot hated the fact that they knew about his birthday. They never knew how to mind their own business.

"Nah, I think I'll just head home and watch the game. Kathy said that the kids are going out with her parents tonight, so we'll do dinner together tomorrow".

"That's how I spend it anymore" Munch mused. "One of my ex-wives always made a big deal out of it, but I don't see the point".

"Maybe that's because you're old" Fin teased.

Elliot sat there while the two of them teased and jabbed at one another. He kept looking over at Olivia's empty desk. She never called out. She had to be really sick. He decided to at least call and check on her. He excused himself from the squad room and went up to the roof for some privacy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh shit! It's Elliot" Olivia said as her phone rang loudly. A few other customers in the store were staring at her as she weighed her options. She could either ignore it and risk him coming to her apartment earlier than she planned. Or she could answer it and have him hear other people in the background.

"Well answer it!" Alex called from one of the nearby clothing racks.

"Hey, El" Olivia said in the most pitiful voice she could manage. She heard him sigh on the other line. She knew that she had him.

"Oh Liv, you don't sound too good. Have you taken anything?"

She knew that this was her chance to get him to her apartment without suspicion. "No, I don't have any medicine. I'm too sick to go out and get some". She was laying it on a little thick, but so far he seemed to believe her.

"Do you want me to stop and get some? I can bring it over" he offered, taking her bait.

"Only if you don't mind...I don't want to cause you any trouble". She coughed a few times and then groaned. The fact that it was so easy for her to play sick scared her a little bit.

"It's no trouble at all. I'll bring it after I'm done work. Will you be okay until five-ish?"

"I'll be okay. I'll just try to get some sleep. Thank you so much, El".

Olivia turned her head to see Alex holding up a few teddies. "I found a few that I want you to try on. Oh, and good performance by the way. I'd give you an Emmy". Olivia rolled her eyes and took the lingerie from Alex. She inspected each of the four that Alex had chosen.

"These are all really pretty" she complimented. It amazed her that Alex had picked out the same ones that she liked.

"My personal favorite is the black one" Alex said as she watched Olivia. She could tell that her friend really liked that one. It was a simple black lacy dress with matching panties. "Go try it on" Alex ordered as she pushed Olivia towards the changing rooms. "You have to show me too".

Olivia quickly undressed and put on the teddy. It was gorgeous. It hugged her curves in the most complimentary way, making her breast look bigger and her hips look more pronounced. The dress didn't quite cover her butt, but that made the panties look even sexier.

"Come on and show me!" Alex said through the door. Olivia chuckled and let her in the small changing room.

"What do you think?" she asked as she did a little turn.

"Olivia, if he doesn't go for it, I will". Her comment made both of them laugh and boosted Olivia's confidence. There was no way that Elliot would be able to refuse her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elliot sighed before knocking on Olivia's apartment door. He hated that she was sick. She was his favorite part of the job; how was he going to do it without her for the next few days? He almost killed Munch and Fin after one day without her there to calm him. They meant well, but sometimes they were too much for him.

"Come in" she called. He expected to find her on the couch wearing pajamas with her old beat up blanket wrapped around her, but she wasn't there.

"I'm in the bedroom!" she called a little louder. Elliot's brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't sound as bad as she did earlier. She almost sounded...excited.

"Liv, I brought the medicine" he said through her bedroom door.

"Come on in, I can't wait to take it".

Elliot's breath was taken away upon seeing her. She was lying in the center of the bed in wearing the hottest thing he had ever seen. One leg was fully extended while the other was bent at the knee. She was propped up against the pillows and smiling at him. He took a quick look around the room, rose petals and candles were everywhere.

"Liv?" he choked out. His throat had gone so dry that he could barely speak.

"Happy birthday! Now come get your present!"

He dropped the bottle of medicine on the floor. He tore off his clothing as fast as he possibly could, only leaving his boxers on.

"You look-that's so...wow". She giggled at his attempt at a compliment.

"So I'm guessing you approve?" He nodded eagerly as he took her in. She had never looked so amazing. Her face was almost bare of makeup except for a light dusting of eyeshadow and a swipe of mascara. She was always beautiful. That teddy would be the death of him. Every single curve was highlighted and those panties… How was it legal for a woman to look so sexy?

Olivia felt her heart pounding in her chest as he crawled on to the bed until he was directly over her. Her hands cupped his face, bringing his face down so that she could kiss him. Her kiss was slow and passionate, driving him insane. She could tell by the harsh grip he had on her hips that he wasn't going to be able to take much teasing. She yelped in surprise when he bit her bottom lip, but it quickly turned into a moan.

"Liv" he mumbled against her lips. His hands made their way up and down her sides, trying to make sure that this was all real. She was really there, under him, kissing him. They barely even hugged, how could this possibly be real?

A wicked grin formed on her face. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over until he was lying flat on his back. She straddled his hips and pinned his hands down next to his head. His eyes looked darker with lust.

"Relax El, I'm gonna take care of you tonight". She whispered in his ear. One of his hands slipped out from her grasp and went to the back of neck, bringing her down for another kiss. She moaned into the kiss as her hands made their way down to his boxers. She toyed with the waistband before slipping her hand inside.

His hips moved into her touch, as if they had a mind of their own. Her hand was so soft and warm. He couldn't wait to actually get inside her. She was a bit distracted so he moved his hands to the wonderful globes of her ass.

"I knew that you liked my ass...you always stare" she teased as she removed his member from his boxers. He helped her by working them down his legs and kicking them off.

"What can I say? You have the best ass I have ever seen. As sexy as that outfit is, I think it's time that it goes on the floor".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olivia awoke in the middle of the night. The events of the evening hit her like truck. They had sex, they confessed their feelings for each other, and they had a date the next evening. Things were looking good. Elliot had his arms wrapped around her as he spooned her. They made love four times already and she still wanted more. He was the best that she had ever had. She made a trail of warm little kisses down his neck until he stirred. She kissed him square on the lips, waking him fully.

"Mmm...Can I help you?" He sleepily asked. He pulled her impossibly close to him. She could feel his hard member resting at her entrance.

"It's 11:30, one more round as the birthday boy?"

Elliot smiled and slipped two fingers into her increasingly wet folds. She moaned and squirmed when he brushed her clit.

"Of course my pretty little present"


End file.
